


Not so perfect, but ours

by DaeMoon



Category: Cal Leandros - Rob Thurman
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Series, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most people Valentine’s Day was about mushy hearts, candlelit dinner, expensive chocolate or a really hot fuck, but for us? It was about escape from an other ringworm rat hole, covered with dirt and running for our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so perfect, but ours

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^.^ (It’s not beta’d so please point out some significant or careless mistakes if there are some. I tried my best but sometimes it‘s not enough. ^.^’’)

For most people Valentine’s Day was about mushy hearts, candlelit dinner, expensive chocolate or a really hot fuck, but for us? It was about escape from another ringworm rat hole, covered with dirt and running for our lives. The broken-down jalopy got the highway kilometers over, while I bored smudged blood on the dirty glass. It wasn’t my blood but some Grendels’, what Cyrano slaughtered when we broke through them.

‘I’m sorry.’

Nik didn’t look at me, he glared at the way.

‘Why?’ I gave a long, weary sigh and wiped the almost-heart on the glass. ‘It didn’t screw up by you.’

We sat in silence for a while, only the engine coughed sometimes plaintively. It was crap like everything around us – God only knows what kind of demon still held it together to take us a few more kilometers from the scourge chased after us.

‘Let’s stop somewhere for dinner.’

‘With a pack of Grandels on our trail?’ I asked skeptically, but Niko just shrugged.

‘We could risk once, couldn't we?’

I prefer to have replied immediately that “No, we couldn't”, but I shut up once in my life. I knew how much effort it took Niko to be offered such a things, I didn’t want to play the ungrateful piece of shit. That was all we afford to ourselves on this “important” day.

But I was Caliban, so I couldn’t stay _absolutely_ quiet.

‘Where do we get, if you leave voluntarily, that I stuff myself with burgers?’ I asked with a faint grin and when a suffering grimace crossed his face, I contentedly sat back. Definitely, it wasn’t the best Valentine’s Day gift, but I was willing to settle for this.

Anyway, the mushy hearts and chocolate just weren’t our style.


End file.
